summers_solacefandomcom-20200214-history
Elhane
Geography TBA. (Moose) Cultures Elrinaus: The most notable culture from Elhane, follows a distinct Victorian style, in terms of architecture, fashion, and some behavior, albeit a more modern take, having adopted an extreme focus on consumerism and a hard work ethic, leading to less worry about race and sex and more on individual capability, with the consequence of money being a determining factor in character. Generally, belongs to normal humans from Elrin. In terms of the ethnicity, darker hair and somewhat tanned skin tones are traits belonging to it. Generally, Elrinaus speak common. Ezh: A less well-known culture carried over from Elrin, with a large focus on spirituality. Although keeping with a similar Victorian aesthetic, known for lots of vivid colors, and a less tight work ethic, with a lower focus on money and possession. Talent, artistic or physical, is just as focused on, however, and particularly strong contempt is focused on the crippled due to this. Generally held by people from Elrin possessing a fainter undertone, resulting in almost gray skin if they belong to the ethnicity. Otherwise, similar to Elrinaus. Ezh tend to speak Ezhil, Elrinaus, or both. Government Government Type: Representative Democratic Oligarchy Acting Ruler(s): Azh Relm (Tsorne Head), Elna Relm (Relm Head), Ahseve Ilmran (Spiritworks Head), ??? (Lower Class Representative), ??? (Middle Class Representative), ??? (Upper Class Representative) Parties: Tsorne Companies, Lower Class, Middle Class, Upper Class The top three Tsorne companies, counting Tsorne itself automatically are granted the head of that company a spot on a “council,” which has three more members, appointed by the respective class they belong to. Bi-monthly, meetings are held where the main representatives and two others per group, voted in that month by their respective party, hold votes on resolutions to current issues, laws, and decisions for the nation. Main representatives are granted two votes, secondary representatives one. In the case of a tie, community vote is called. Laws: '''Murder punishable by forced labor, harmful actions done non-consensually to an individual punishable by forced labor, destruction of property punishable by death. Actions otherwise deemed “illegal” by the public may result in a trial, with the possible outcome of being voted into forced labor. Vandalism or rioting punishable by death or forced labor, depending on severity. '''Judicial System: '''Trials may be held in a court or suitable gathering place, where the crimes will be explained for those present. The prosecuted party may state their defense, and any victims may state their opinion on the sentence, before ballots are taken in for the sentence. Forced labor of up to 10 years may be voted for in unofficial court may be voted in, forced labor for 25 years in courts, and lifetime forced labor or death sentences in the grand court in Tsram. Trade & Economy Imports & Exports: * Soulsolids to: Everywhere * Wheat, Barley, Maize to: Fai O'Thuaid * Flax to: Hetvale * Wheat to: Mysidia * Lumber & Assorted Pelts, From: Fai O’Thuiad * Peas & Oats From: Hetvale '''Available Resources: Soulsolids, iron, copper, gold, aluminum, grain(wheat, barley, maize), flax, fish. Currency: Dra (“Singles”, base, copper), Tsran (“Hundreds”, 100 Dra, iron), Elt (“Wealths” 100 Tsran, gold) Greater Elt (“Greats” 10 Elt, soulsolid-plated) * Average Income: 7 Tsran a “day” (Day’s workload) * Fund Distribution: Mainly soulsolid mining, with government funds low and Tsorne/privately owned companies handling most else Military Active Forms of Military: Tsorne Contractees: Closer to a militia than a true military, Tsorne tends to hire a fair amount of people simply for the protection of Elhane in a form of “military,” with skill varying widely, and the ranks being a simple Contractee, an Organizer/Commander, or a Contracter. * Drafting Details: Anyone considered able-bodied and mentally sound can be hired onto a Tsorne contract, including military. General Details: Current/Past Wars Elhane’s March of Shame: Many years after the Planar Collision shook Altrinue, Elhane travellers had discovered the underground of Krisphyra to be a goldmine of soul solids. After Krisphyra’s denial of access to said materials, Elhane began their march to the northern border of Krisphyra, only to be met with constant resistance of the Loftwings. Their military was eventually forced to draw out of the forest due to unfit conditions, inability to advance, and extreme disadvantages. Overall Military Strength: Moderate (Relying on cannons/ranged) Focus on Military Advancement: Low, not considering advancements in items sold by Tsorne companies, which Contractees can then be equipped with. Guilds & Organizations Tsorne: TBA Cities & Towns Capital City: Tsram Tsram could be considered the innovation center of the world, taking on classical and victorian architecture, the streets are cluttered with people as they go back and forth from their jobs, an ever-constant stream. Due to constant expansion as old buildings and new ones merge and collapse, most alleyways end up shut off, leading residents to have constructed “bridges” spanning over and between buildings, constructed of latticeworks of bronze and stone. Blestal: A larger city situated somewhat near Tsram, although not nearly as famous, nor as productive. Usually considered more of a commercial or export and import hub, controls the flow of resources in and out of Elhane, along with most of the mining. Estan: The center of Elhane’s agriculture, a well-off town that handles the growing and harvesting of wheat, barley, and maize. Not many visit, due to it’s lack of attractions, and it’s split off the main road to Tsram and Blestal. However, imports of livestock, crops, and other foods are usually sent to Estan, with some of the imported food becoming farmed in smaller scale farms for consumption. Hral: Near one of the main highways to Tsram, Hral gets a fair amount of visitors despite it’s size, and it’s notably more Ezh-inclined cultural following draws in plenty on it’s own. Some small farms sustain the village, and it’s most notably a producer of flax. Treslai: Situated closer to the coast, Treslai is generally used for Elhane’s production of fish, with docks available for ships, though the town itself underutilizes sailing, mostly due to a lack of focus on it in Elhane as a whole. Ezh culture is slightly more common than in Estan and Tsram, though not nearly as much as in Hral. History Founded in: 139 A.C. * During 139-200 A.C: Elhane was first only Tsram, originally a monarchy, although the intended government was upended when the then-small royalty was unable to keep the people in check, Tsorne’s influence after founding mostly to blame, due to it’s more attractive idea of “self governing” that a large scale company creates. Meaning, in 194 A.C, the poorly established monarchy was thrown out for the current system, albeit with Tsorne only having one seat. * During 200-500 A.C: Eventually, Blestal was founded after Tsram became large enough, leading to Tsorne growing financially, a second seat being gained on the council quickly, once secondary companies were put in place. Eventually, the stricter work ethic and stress on having money become a distinct part of the culture, slowly building up to current-day Elhane, and Estal being founded. * During 500-Current Year: With the founding of Hral and Treslai, Tsorne production skyrocketed, and a third seat on the council was gained, with advertisements becoming all but propaganda for the consumerism-based ideals that’ve been put in place. Now, Elhane’s reached the position of one of the most notable countries, despite civil unrest growing at the partially twisted idea of living. Category:Locations